Dancing with the Devil
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri was dancing with the Devil's servant, and she couldn't stop.


**A/N: Ayy I'm back! I'm sorry for going on a short break without a warning. I've been having a bad case of writer's block and honestly was so lost with everything! But now I'm back and I'm going to try and work on the next chapter for 'Between Love and War' tonight!**

 **But for now, here's a short a song fic for Mukugiri, based on the song Devil by CashCash (the chorus, not the full song). (And it's not an exact fic on it, it was just loosely based on it) (if that makes sense…)**

 **Also this is set pre-despair !**

 **It's going to be a bit choppy since I'm still working on getting out of my writer's block, but I hope you enjoy anyway! /A/N:**

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri was aware of the mistakes she was making right away, yet she refused to stop. She should have never let _her_ into her life.

* * *

It all started on a chilly October afternoon. She was heading towards the main gates of the school to head out to the market when she was pulled aside. Kyouko tried to break the grip of the one holding her, but the more she fought, the tighter it got. She reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled to the side of the school, that was shielded by many trees. It was the perfect spot to do something in private, she thought to herself. The other person finally let go of her wrist, and Kyouko turned to see who it was. She was slightly surprised by who she saw then.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, stood before her. She had her blank expression on, as always, and she stared down the other female. Kyouko stared right back at her, before finally speaking up.

"Ikusaba," she said calmly, looking into Mukuro's cold, gray eyes, "What is this about? Do you need something?"

Mukuro broke eye contact then, looking at the trees to the left of them. "Yeah," she muttered quietly. "Or, no."

Kyouko raised an eyebrow, "Yes or no? If you don't need anything, then I'll be leaving." She went to walk away, but was stopped by Mukuro's hand on her shoulder. She winced a bit as Mukuro squeezed her shoulder, urging her not to leave. Kyouko turned back around to face Mukuro, and then noticed that Mukuro was blushing.

"Don't leave," she whispered, "Please. I don't need anything, but I do need to talk to you." Kyouko noticed that Mukuro seemed… scared, like she didn't know what to do.

"Go on then," she said, crossing her arms. "But I don't have all day."

Mukuro took a deep breath, and looked at Kyouko, making eye contact once more.

" _I like you."_

* * *

Months had passed since Mukuro's confession on the side of the school. It was now spring, and the school was throwing a dance for the students. Everyone was excited, talking about what to wear, and who to bring. The whole school was bubbly, anxiously awaiting the night of the dance. However, there were two exceptions to the excitement.

Kyouko felt like she was having deja vu as she grabbed and dragged to the side of the school again. She sighed as they reached their destination and turned to look at her 'kidnapper'.

"Ikusaba," she said, looking at Mukuro with an annoyed expression, "You need to stop doing that."

Mukuro scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered, "I'm just… not used to being this public couple." Mukuro and Kyouko had gotten together two weeks after Mukuro's confession to her, and they had met on the side of the school everyday since then. It was only recently that they told their friends about them, and neither of them was used to it yet.

"What do you need?" Kyouko asked, ignoring Mukuro's apology. "I'm meeting Maizono and Asahina at the gate in ten minutes. I cannot afford being late."

Mukuro looked at the ground, blushing a bit. "I know you're not excited for this dance, and I'm not either," she started, looking up at Kyouko through her eyelashes. "But… I was wondering if you'd be my date anyway?"

Needless to say, Kyouko accepted.

* * *

Kyouko and Mukuro's relationship was progressing quickly, and were on a first name bases by eight months.

It was the night of the dance. Mukuro was standing outside of Kyouko's door. She wore a normal black tux, denying Junko's requests to wear one of her dresses. Her twin's dresses were too short and revealing for her taste, and though she was honored that Junko was willing to let her borrow something, she just couldn't bring herself to wear one of them. Mukuro checked the time on her phone, and sighed. If Kyouko didn't hurry up, then they were going to be late. Not that she cared about the dance that much, she didn't want to be late, because being late meant more attention on them arriving. She put her phone in her pocket, and knocked on her girlfriends door.

"Kyouko, hurry up. We're running out of time." There was no response. Mukuro frowned and knocked again, before reaching for the doorknob. She turned it and once realizing that it was unlocked, let herself in.

"I'm coming in," she announced as she stepped into the room. Kyouko's room was empty, but her bathroom light was on, and the door was closed. Mukuro walked over to the other door and knocked. "Kyouko?" She called out.

"Hold on, hold on," Came the response from behind the door. Seconds later, the door was opened. Kyouko stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. She wore a strapless purple dress with a neckline that dipped a bit below her breasts. The dress went all the way to the floor, hiding her feet, and a silver ribbon tied in the center. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with loose parts hanging down in the front, framing her pale face. She wore a bit of makeup, but not too much to be that noticeable. "Are you ready?" She asked Mukuro, reaching for her bag that was on the bathroom counter.

Mukuro was awestruck. She wasn't aware that her girlfriend could look even more _perfect_. She stared for what felt like forever, but was finally brought back to reality by Kyouko snapping her fingers in Mukuro's face. "Uh, yeah, let's go," Mukuro stuttered, walking towards the door.

"She's hopeless," Kyouko sighed as she watched her girlfriend walk out. She smiled a small smile, "but I guess that's why I love her."

* * *

Kyouko could not place her finger on it, but the dance felt different after the first slow dance came on. Before the song, the atmosphere of the room was happy and bubbly. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the couple was having fun. But as soon as the slow song came on and Mukuro and Kyouko made their way to the dance floor, the atmosphere seemed to become tense.

Mukuro wrapped her arms around Kyouko's hips and pulled her close to her. Kyouko put her hands around Mukuro's shoulder as she allowed Mukuro to pull her close. They swayed to the music together, but Kyouko suddenly felt uneasy. She felt like she shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have been so close to other female. She felt the need to run away, because if she didn't, she would be in danger. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt Mukuro tighten her grip on her hips, pulling her even closer to her. It was as if she had read her thoughts. Mukuro pressed her lips to Kyouko's ear and gave it a light kiss, before whispering.

"Don't. I love you."

She was stuck now. Kyouko couldn't leave, she couldn't run.

Kyouko Kirigiri was aware of the mistakes she was making right away by not pushing Mukuro away and running, but she refused to leave. Kyouko was dancing with the devil's servant, and couldn't stop.

Their love was turning into despair, but they couldn't break apart.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not a big fan of the ending, but I just couldn't fix it to what I really wanted it to be. I'm sorry if it sucks! And I'm also sorry for the choppiness, I tried my best!**

 **If you guys could leave a review though, that would be really nice! Also let me know if you have any prompts for these two, please! I love writing for them!/A/N:**


End file.
